


Taking care of you

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Haru's always watching Makoto





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Waching.

Makoto was overworking himself which Haru did not like. Not at all. His best friend did all of his duties as a responsible captain, helped Nagisa with his studies and trained hard every day. Sometimes Haru had no idea from where Makoto took all the strength for all of these.

It was a Friday night when Haru had had enough. They trained from early afternoon until sunset. They were walking home when Haru turned towards the taller boy.

"Have you got any plans for the night?" He asked, trying to hide his concern in his voice. Noticing Makoto’s knowing little smile as he looked back at him, Haru knew that he failed.

"We will have that test next week. I am planning to learn tonight and all the weekend," he said, but because of the frown on Harus’ face, he blinked. "Haru?"

Haru did not answer, but grabbed his hand and before he could turn towards the way to his own house, pulled him towards the other direction. He would not let Makoto being the responsible and hard-working man he was. Not tonight.

Haru pulled Makoto into the kitchen who was still shocked, but without any questions, he sat down to the table. After that, Haru put on his apron and walked to the cooker. Makoto watched his every movement curiously.

"Um, Haru? Why did you pull me here like this?" Makoto saw Haru stiffen. He was embarrassed.

"You have been working so hard lately. You deserve to have some rest," Haru mumbled, paying all his attention to the food he was cooking. 

Makoto felt a fond smile appearing on his face. He tried to hide how tiring these few weeks were, because he did not want to worry his teammates. But he should have known that he could not hide anything from Haru. Yes, Haru knew him just like the back of his hand. He stood up and walked to Haru. He hugged him from behind, making Haru blush.

"Thank you, Haru!" He said happily. Haru looked aside which made Makoto giggle.

"It is nothing," the other teen said, then turned his head towards his friend. "Sit back. The mackerel is almost ready."


End file.
